


Skyrim kinktober

by Ferretsauceyb0i



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferretsauceyb0i/pseuds/Ferretsauceyb0i
Summary: Kinktober is here prepare thy selves for all kinds of situations Dovahkiin gets completely obliterated in one way, or another. Um that sounds like you die, no, you-you get fucked
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Skyrim kinktober

**Author's Note:**

> Wait what kink is this? Spanking? Yep yeah, spanking. And vampires. I dunno, those just feel like they go together.

typically the Lord hardly cared for when, where or how the fledglings and purebloods killed. Never seeming to change the stoic expression on his face for anything- at least not while she had been there. How one feeds on their prey and who they choose can be a collected and sanitary session, to one downright feral. She’d seen all types happen in front of him in the meeting hall, or when she wandered halls and happened upon someone devouring some poor victim.  
as long as the human died, they could feed through whatever ‘technique’ they wanted, and that included the Dovahkiin.

He always made one rule clear, never make a new vampire without his permission. Somehow this had been overlooked with one of the newest members, since Serana-...Mistress Serana had turned her. This was most likely because the raven haired and sharp tongued woman was his real daughter, not a blood child.

Being able to feed wherever, whichever and however without judgement among the other vampires.. damn it was hard to even get used to thinking that way.  
It wasn’t a glorious thing to y/n.  
And Serana could tell, since a great weight had been constricting her chest ever since the Dovahkiin had turned.  
Human beings, innocent ones.. ones she thought she was just like not very long ago, were being passed around until they would turn into dust. Sucked dry by the many vampires she was told were now supposed to be like her family. She didn’t know any of them but Mistress Serana and her father. Even then the Lord was a terrifying and foreboding figure she never looked at for long in fear of turning to stone if he gazed up at her too.

Gentle hands rested on her shoulders for a bit as the young vampire watched the others and their hounds.  
“You need to eat.” Serana’s eyes flickered a gaze towards y/n’s pursed lips before grabbing a dying man some other vamp had let slip to the floor.

Y/n’s throat went dry, yet her mouth filled with saliva in an instant as the thick scent of blood which dribbled down the man’s skin came to her. It felt so intoxicating she thought she could already taste it, hand clapping over her mouth and nose to keep the smell from entering her senses more. Her eyes closed, not wanting to see the eerie smile on his lips as the wounds on his neck gushed. That was the most terrifying part.  
They liked being devoured.  
That’s why this room was always filled with almost drunken sounding giggles. It was to make feeding easier. like a dream or.. like they weren’t really there.

If it was like a dream.. like a fantasy they’d been whisked away to while their body stayed behind, maybe she could just take one bite like Serana was encouraging her too..

No.

Y/n trembled and turned away, a severe white hot burning in her stomach that punished her for refusing yet again to give in to the horrifying cravings.  
Serana clenched her teeth and dropped the Nord, wiping her hand on her dress since she much preferred female blood and she didn’t care if it went to waste. For now the weight on her chest reminding Serana her fledgling was refusing to sustain itself would remain, but she could only imagine the hunger in y/n right now. It’d been two weeks. This was dangerous.  
Harkon had watched the scene with a sharp eyebrow raised, eyes laid on the hallway where the fledgling had run off to like a picky child. At least he thought of it that way.

-

Some days later- y/n hadn’t been able to keep track- everyone was called to gather and hear their lord Harkon speak today. This only happened once before when the bastard of a man wanted to show off something or scare his people into submission like he so often had to do.

Said vampire slowly rose from his chair, seeming to breathe in deeply though it was probably a ghost of movement she was imagining. Somehow she had the idea her knowledge about vampires was vastly, unremarkable. But she did know they didn’t need to breathe, since Serana had been stowed in a sealed off chamber for years. Apparently though some of them did it because of muscle memory.. like herself.  
The dovah’s thoughts from where she stood blankly like a tired guard dog were interrupted.  
The slide of metal, something she’d heard countless times before rung out through the hall, making her ear twitch.  
Maybe she really was a guard dog.

Her sword was out in an instant with a similar noise, and eyes focused on a vampire who was mid sprint towards Harkon with their blade up in the air wildly.  
Y/n stepped in front of the Lord quickly, eyes wide as she lifted her leg to kick the man in the face, the ordeal happening too fast to follow.  
Something landed on her cheek and her nose wrinkled, panting quietly as she stood there. The panting was something she was so used to, but now she wanted it to stop. She wanted her sense of smell to go away entirely.  
It felt like blood was coating her throat and the inside of her nose, and she expected to feel it flow out of her mouth, but it just made her growl and stare at the bloody faced vampire who’d now picked themself back up. Her heart that barely beat anymore started thumping quickly and her eyes glazed over with red, giving the shaking traitor who’d just attempted something stupid a much more than uneasy feeling.  
Harkon’s mouth was open as he’d been mid speech when this occurred, and his arms went back into a folded position, watching with a thick eyebrow raised.

The other vampires also stared at the fledgling who’d never stood out in the room before, even as a guard for the Lord- as it grabbed the trembling traitor vampire, and took hold of their neck, crushing their airway until blood spurted out of their mouth in a wheezy cough. They went limp and dropped the dagger with a loud clatter, and y/n stared over the bloody form, falling on her knees.  
Moments later it was dead on the smooth stone floor, blood gushing and spurting out to land on her face and armor again. Without thinking, her tongue protruded her lips and touched the metallic tasting blood. something you wouldn’t notice unless you were close up, like one vampire was.  
Harkon.

Serana clenched her hands into fists and watched from her place across the room, worried for her new fledgling, and friend for many moons.

“This is what I speak of when I say you must protect me with your lives. The fact I don’t need such a futile force doesn’t matter, but you do as I say. And this one has done precisely what I said for her to do..” Lord Harkon walked down the steps the two had both fallen too, towards specifically the one on her knees.

Y/n gasped out loud when her hair was pulled back, eyes wide at the ceiling as her hands clutched the dead vampires arm. She was clearly about to drink from him, but it would’ve been bitter or downright disgusting. Leave it to fledglings not to understand the difference when they’re starving though.

“It’s interesting though, as it wasn’t driven by loyalty towards me. We all can see that.” He pulled back harder with the grip he had on the locks of hair and she made a noise.

“Don’t tell me you’re about to suckle on another vampire willingly..” he chuckled. “Tell me fledgling, when was the last time you fed?”

She didn’t answer as the question hung in the air, teeth clenched together and eyes closed quietly, the splattered blood on her face dribbling down to her chin if there was enough gathered.  
Harkon clenched his jaw as well but certainly not from pain, tightening the grip and then throwing her aside. Her palms smacked on the ground when she caught herself despite him, scrambling to get up off the floor. “Don’t move.” He made eye contact and she froze, watching him begin to walk down the space between the two long tables.  
Serana stood straight, thankful he hadn’t killed her as her father looked at her for a split second. The raven haired vampire expected him to ask to her face the last time y/n had fed, but he must’ve known she would lie straight to him. Harkon turned around to all his vampires, arms out.  
“This is what you get when you create something lower than ourselves. A child, who cannot control their impulses, and murders one without the consent of their lord.”  
Y/n swallowed thickly, eyes landing on the blood pooling on the floor, reaching her shoes and traveling farther, but she couldn’t move.

‘You disgusting egotistical bastard of a man’

Now this was y/n’s thought.  
It was supposedly private.  
Supposedly just in her head.

Supposedly was wrong.

Harkon’s eyes closed, and for the first time in maybe like a thousand years, his mouth twitched into a smile.  
“A murder between our family is simply unacceptable.”  
The purebloods in the room snickered, laughed or even didn’t seem to care at all, and Harkon stared at the frozen fledgling who was now soaked in blood with her sword discarded by her side.

-

How the hell did this happen..?  
That seemed to be something to went through her head far too often lately.  
How was it she’d freed a beautiful vampire from some cage and traveled with her for months, having the best time of her life? How was it that when she was able to bring her back home, everything went downhill and she herself had turned into a vampire?  
How was it that right now a terrifying vampire lord was obliterating her dignity while she held onto a random vampire woman for comfort..?

“F-fgh- five!” Her shoulders shook and each smack sent her stomach fluttering, eyes wide as she blushed at the breasts right in front of her face. She wished it was Serana whom she was holding onto while she leaned on the table, the woman she was actually clinging to sitting on it in front of her. Y/n had seen her around a few times through the castle, most often in the library she went too- and she was pretty. Oh so pretty. Y/n gasped and made a noise, squeezing a little as another crack of the leather sent a sting that racked her frame. The pureblooded woman squinted quietly, holding onto the smaller girl so she wouldn’t fall to her knees as she definitely would’ve if it weren’t for her help. “S-six..” y/n whispered, panting quietly. “For a vampire you sure breathe a lot..” y/n heard the other vampire whisper to her, though she couldn't answer easily as she was in quite the tight position now. The blonde woman clenched her jaw a little as she listened to her shudder and breathe, and though it seemed like she was annoyed with this endeavor she quite enjoyed being close enough to hear it. “W-we all breathe- I-I’m just not used to n-” she sqeaked and let her forehead rest just below the collar bone of the woman she was holding finally, something that would’ve definitely coerced the woman to blush despite the fact she’d been watching this girl’s behind being spanked for the past several minutes.  
Okay, she was definitely flushing a tad.  
Alright, a lot.  
She watched y/n’s rather small behind turning redder with every smack of the leather belt, blotching red even.  
The only thing this woman wondered was why Harkon had taken it upon himself to do this with his own two hands. Everyone would be punished if they did something to piss off their lord, be it death, a limb cut off, or a few days in the vaults where your only source of food was skeever blood. Which is horrendously disgusting if you didn’t already know.  
Sometimes he’d send them out to die in the sun. Shrivel up and burn until there was a pile of ash alone on the ground.  
He never did ..this.  
The blonde glanced at the top of y/n’s head, her shoulders covered in sweat and her hair sticking to her neck. Harkon had ripped the girl’s tunic when he pulled her to the table earlier, which was why Arya could see her shoulders.  
‘I didn’t realize how muscular she is..’ she thought.  
This must’ve been humiliating, but it was better than death at least..  
Serana stood across the room, other vampires surrounding her, watching, talking and snickering with each other. The raven haired pureblood turned paler than usual, another yelp sounding off from her friend. Friend.. she’d wished that wasn’t all they were. But she couldn’t help but think this was her fault. She’d turned her after all. 

“Ah-!” Y/n’s legs struggled to keep her up, boots sliding on the floor a little each time she started slipping. Her trousers were continuously slipping down her legs as she would squirm. “Lord Harkon.” The blonde vampire holding her said respectfully to gain his attention as y/n whimpered out something that must’ve been a number. It was too late anyways, she’d already missed one and had to start over again. “Count.” Harkon said and sent a particularly bad one against her ass again, watching her flinch. Only right after she’d said “O-one!” In an odd half moan, did he look up at the woman who stared at the belt, not his face. “Yes Arya.” He raised an eyebrow.  
“Perhaps it’d be better to let her lay on the table.. she’ll fall..” Harkon kept the stoic expression on his face as he halted for only a slightly longer pause than it would’ve taken for him to hit y/n again, and she visibly stopped tensing so much to pant.   
Arya could feel this, the breaths tickling her skin as she waited for the response from him. He stared at y/n’s shaking legs and her behind, running his fingers over his scruffy chin in thought and nodding to the blonde. The moment Arya pulled y/n up onto the table with her, Harkon carefully snatched y/n’s hair and pulled her head back, a painful habit he seemed to have, making her clench her jaw. Arya blushed, eyes wide as she was on her knees between her legs. Her tunic was beginning to fall, threads snapping and starting to expose more of her chest to the vampire in front of her. She hurriedly fixed it for her, making y/n clench her hands in fists as her wrists rested on Arya’s shoulders. Harkon watched this with an amused but subtle expression. “Alright. you may stay like this, but bend.” He pushed on y/n’s back, same with pushing her head down and she shakily placed her hands on the table beside Arya’s thighs, feeling somehow much more exposed than before. She almost sat right back up, but Harkon felt this and a smile twitched onto his face.

“What’s this?”  
Whistles and cheers that sounded like they were coming from an excited crowd of partying Nords reached y/n’s ears and she tried to look back. Arya’s hands caught the sides of her face, not letting her. She squeezed her thighs together, trying to keep her dignity but it had walked right out the door.  
Serana downright flushed completely red, something she also hadn’t done in a while, hands going over her mouth. She had to look away.  
Y/n’s eyes were wide and she shook further as Harkon’s hand pushed down on the small of her back to arch it while she stayed on her hands and knees. Arya inhaled deeply and gently touched y/n’s hair, playing with it a little to try and calm her down, though clearly she was excited. “Happy about this treatment are we?” Harkon said, holding the belt up.“I-I’m n-not-!” She yelped loudly when another hit landed on her ass, almost her thighs. Her eyes began watering, and her head hung down in shame as she dripped down her thighs. She was hoping that at least Serana had gone away by now.  
But something felt different.  
Y/n sniffled, Arya’s gentle hand smoothing her hair while something smoothed her backside.  
Harkon decided it was amusing how she’d flushed deeper as he ran the leather across her skin, then hit her again. A very different yelp came out of her mouth, making both Arya and Harkon surprised.  
The blonde watched the muscles of her shoulders roll when the leather was stroked across her red backside again, her body trembling helplessly. “Ungh!” She flinched again, the humiliatingly loud smack’s echoing through the suddenly quite lively room. Serana had already gone, knowing she couldn’t help her.  
“Shh..” Arya bit her lip quietly, but Harkon didn’t seem to care that she wasn’t counting anymore. He was enticing further reactions from her, and she hated to admit it to herself but she felt like y/n wasn’t the only one being tortured here. A shutter and moan came from her and the vampire holding her gulped quietly. “Hush- he’s almost done..” she pulled her face up to look at her, and regretted it instantly. Y/n was as red as her abused behind was and tears streamed down her face, gleaming eyes indicating she was hungry. Arya could hardly see her eyes anymore though, since she squinted and yelped startledly. “I’m far from it, don’t be naive. I ordered you to keep her quiet and hold her down, not comfort her like a child.” Y/n furrowed her brows, mouth still open slightly from the previous noise she’d made, a low whine coming from her as she clenched her teeth, Arya’s hands still on her cheeks.  
Harkon finally let up on the leather belt, sighing with his arms crossed for a moment with it in his hand. It was as if he were looking at a scroll he didn’t quite understand, until he squinted slightly and smirked again.  
“So who would like to feed this starving little thing?” He chuckled, smiling darkly at y/n who trembled with her eyes wide.

“N-no I don’t wanna do t-that-” she pulled her tunic down again and practically snuggled up to Arya’s chest for safety, her red behind touching the cold table, making her whimper. Arya glanced at the vampires around, quite a few standing at attention in more than one way.  
“You may.” 

Whoever is was that Harkon had chosen, they were eager to slip from the crowd to grab a human.

Moments later, and they were very short moments- y/n clutched Arya’s form desperately, stiffening greatly at the smell drawing nearer towards her. The blonde looked up at the human, finding herself parched as well though she couldn’t even imagine how starving the girl in front of her was. She didn’t know if she should stop such a feeding from happening, though she didn’t quite know yet what kind this was.  
The fledgling’s eyes gleamed a bright yellow, contrasting the usual colour of them as she involuntarily raised her head to stare at the human being dragged by the vampire ahead. He was in fact biting into the barely alive being straight through the neck, and the smell wafted into her face and overwhelmed every sense there was. The younger looking vampire smiled, cheeks slightly puffed as he dropped the creature, approaching the two women up on the table.  
He crawled atop it and Arya raised her brows suddenly, y/n’s wrist being snatched away from the grip her fingers had on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Ugh.. you would do that..” Arya sneered at the curly haired man. He was currently kissing the girl, in some way. The blood in his mouth didn’t have the chance to flood into hers though like he intended, her lips pursed shut and eyes closed like she was prepared to be drenched by a large bucketful of water.  
even though he attempted to feed her in the unruly- though strangely alluring way- she would not allow it.  
He grabbed her chin forcing her mouth open, and she didn’t have more than a split second to start a squeal before he attacked her again with this method.  
“Mmmhgh!” She tried to pull her face away, but Arya actually held her shoulders still.  
The blood flooded into her mouth quickly and she nearly choked on it when it so suddenly poured into her throat. She pushed at the vampire to no avail, though soon enough he no longer felt her palms pushing against his chest, and it was replaced with a soft noise from her as her mouth was filled enough she was forced to gulp it down, gross as she would’ve thought it to be or not. He let her pull away finally with a smack and the saliva connecting their lips. She was filled suddenly with a high that Arya could feel from the way she began relaxing her muscles. She sat there panting with heavily lidded eyes, the vampires around staring like drooling dogs at the genius of the vampire who’d done this.  
“Filip- you sly idiot” Arya smiled, shoving the curly haired man’s shoulder playfully now that the lord had left.  
Y/n’s sweat drenched skin seemed to rejuvenate itself, and the bags under her eyes disappeared, though her eyes were closed as she leaned against Arya, mouth open slightly.  
“Hey, I saw a beautiful woman in need~” he smiled, teeth all red and lips smeared with it from the struggle. “Would she have survived if we didn’t get her to eat right then?” He pushed her hair out of her face, even though she flinched and pulled back in the state she’d been brought to with the euphoric effect of blood.

“If you hadn’t thought of that I don’t know what would’ve happened. Even though Harkon doesn’t act like he sees it, fledglings are bonded with us forever. I don’t think he would’ve let her starve, especially with how cute this one is.”

**Author's Note:**

> That’s right, you cute


End file.
